I Lost our Baby!
by Ashitheviolinist
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura embark on a brief journey to locate their missing daughter. Of course, nothing's easy when Uchihas are involved.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

 **A/N: This story was based off a prompt I was sent on my Tumblr. I hope you like it!**

Calling Sasuke's past fourteen hours 'a long day' would be the understatement of the century. Sure, he loved his daughter more than life itself, but babies could be more tiring than a one-on-one fight with Kagura. Thankfully, he had made it through the truly rough section and Sarada was beginning to drift off. Cradling his daughter in his solitary arm, he made his way to the couch. Of course, he should be taking her to her crib, but he doubted he had enough energy left in him to make it up that terrible flight of stairs.

"You're really tiring me out." Sasuke groaned, collapsing onto the couch.

Sarada giggled and grabbed at her father's finger. Sasuke smiled at the baby and was asleep within seconds.

Sakura was no less exhausted than her husband. She had been working her ass off in her hospital for more time than she'd like to imagine. In her chakra-drained, sleep deprived state, she managed to make it to her grand queen-sized bed and nothing more. She didn't have the energy or presence of mind to realize that her husband wasn't in the bed or that she left the front door gaping open. In fact, the second she hit the squishy mattress, she was unconscious.

Sakura woke up first, as usual. That's not to say she woke up early; no, it was at least half past eleven when she rolled out of bed.

"Sasuke?" She called, her voice gravelly with sleep, "Are you here? You weren't in the bed."

Sakura heard a faint 'hn' from downstairs. Smiling to herself, she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one that was run ragged." She laughed to herself, noting her husband's disheveled hair and wrinkly clothes, "Sarada must be pooped as well, she didn't cry this morning."

Sasuke nodded to himself. Something was wrong. But everything seemed normal. Sasuke and Sakura were up and Sarada was in her crib-wait! "Sakura!" He exclaimed, scanning the living room, "Where's Sarada?!"

"In her crib?" Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly, "That's where you put her at least. Right?"

"I-I forgot." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was so tired I fell asleep on the couch with her."

"It's okay sweetie." Sakura assured, "She's got to be somewhere in the house."

"I'll go find her." Sasuke combed his black locks out of his face.

Sakura smiled to herself and began to make coffee. Hardly a minute later Sasuke yelled again.

"The door is wide open!" He gestured to the front door, "Did you leave it open?"

"I must have when I was coming back from work." Sakura muttered shamefully.

"Now we might have lost Sarada!" Sasuke growled, clenching his teeth.

"Well it wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't left her free to roam the entire night!" Sakura shot back, accidentally crushing her coffee mug.

"Robbers or assassins could have gotten in as well! We're two out of the three strongest shinobi in the _world_ , someone could have taken ample opportunity and killed us!"

"Well they fucking didn't!" Sakura tried very hard not to crush the entire house, "Now we need to find our daughter!"

"Damn it." Sasuke hissed, "I'll do a chakra scan. We need to find her."

"But is her chakra signature strong enough? She's only a few months older than a year."

"We won't know until we try." Sasuke closed his eyes and made a ram seal. His temples were tensed in concentration as Sakura felt his chakra probing everything in a mile radius. "I don't think it's strong enough." He clenched his fists, "That or she's farther away than we thought."

"When do you think she left? I got back at about 2:30 last night."

"She could have left the second you got upstairs. Or perhaps only an hour ago. There's no way we'd know."

"We should ask Naruto. He can use his sage mode."

"There's no way I'm telling the Dobe that I lost my kid. We can do this ourselves."

"Stubborn." Sakura muttered, grabbing loose pants and a t-shirt. "Let's start looking then."

Sasuke nodded and threw on his cloak.

"It's been more than an hour Sasuke!" Sakura accused, "I don't care about your stupid pride, I'm asking Naruto to help us find _our_ daughter."

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled, making his way to the Uzumaki residence with Sakura. Once they got to the large red building, Sakura practically kicked down the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're coming with us!" She exclaimed, grabbing the blond roughtly by the wrist. "I hope you're doing well Hinata." She added, gesturing towards the Hyuga.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Naruto whined, "I was going to have lunch."

"You can have lunch once you scan the area for Sarada." Sakura instructed, "Use sage mode and scan as far as you possibly can."

"You lost your kid?" Naruto stifled a laugh, "I bet it was the Teme's fault."

"Repeat one more word and I'll rip the real arm off." Sasuke hissed, flashing his crimson sharingan.

Naruto shuddered and he sat down. After a few minutes, his eyelids became orange. He scrunched his face in concentration. "She got pretty far." He said with a look of surprise.

The two Uchiha's finally made it to their destination. Just looking at the location made Sakura remember all the comrades she lost during the war. Making her way to her daughter, she passed by all of their gravestones, shining in the afternoon light. The little raven-haired Uchiha lay peacefully asleep in front of a large gravestone. Once Sakura read the inscription, she was unable to stifle a gasp. There was her little girl asleep in front of the grave of Itachi Uchiha.

"Sarada…" Sasuke muttered, taking in the scene.

Sakura couldn't stop tears from welling up in her eyes when she saw her husband kneel down next to the sleeping baby, cradle her in his arm, and place his forehead on the gravestone. "I'm glad you got to meet her nii-san." Sasuke whispered to the monolith, gently rocking the baby, "She must have really wanted to meet you."


End file.
